Hello
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken… April Rhodes goes to Will Schuester for help once again, but this time he can't do it alone. He has to take her to rehab and therapists.      Warning: Intense rehab chapters to come later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, another fic with mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91. Sorry, but she's great for writing Will! So in this one, April goes to Will and breaks down. He tries to help her but he realizes that April needs counseling. Gosh, those doctors got their work cut out for them. Rehab, counseling, and all the other stuff she'll need. Takes place this season. PLEASE REVIEW! This story is totally aimless so we've got time to fit in ideas  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own! THERE IS A REASON THEY CALL IT FANFICTION PEOPLE!**

**

* * *

**_April's POV  
_

A chill runs down my spine in the late fall weather. I would have worn something warmer but I don't have anything else. I'm shivering a low cut shirt, a short skirt, and my usual high heels. I'm freezing. I need to find Will. He'll help me again, I'm sure of it. Another shiver runs down my spine as I finally make it to Will's apartment. I just hope he's here. I make my way up to his apartment and knock on his door.

"April?" Will asks, opening the door.

"Things didn't really work out on Broadway… please help me…" I say shivering.

This must look really weird. I really hope no one is watching. I mean, Will Schuester, the good looking high school teacher who just lost his wife, is standing on his doorstep with the tiny blonde woman that's known for sleeping around and wearing a relatively small amount of clothing. That would catch my attention if I were some random person.

I shiver again. Will sees that and opens the door a little wider for me to come in. I do so and take a seat on his couch. Something feels a little lumpy on it, but I ignore it. It's probably always been there since I couldn't sleep on that couch last time I was here.

I hold back some tears while I settle into my seat, but I don't want Will to see. I'm trying to hold onto what little of my pride I have left… _oh wait, I don't have any. Never mind._ As I begin to cry, and Will notices.

"April, what's wrong?" he asks, sitting down next to me. I don't say anything. I just continue crying and occasionally shivering a little. Will puts a blanket over my shoulders. "What is it?"

"I'm never going to be on Broadway…" I say between tears as I tug the blanket on. This is true, but I'm not telling him everything about what's wrong. If I tell him anything else he'll send me to a therapist or something.

"What are you talking about? You're one of the most talented people I know," Will says.

"Will, I'm just a has-been. I'm never gonna make it out there. I'm hopeless."

"Yeah you will," he argues. "You have what it takes, you just need a chance."

I admire his persistence. It's almost convincing. Of course, that's what always led me to my next failure since my school days—being talked up.

I shake my head, "That won't do it, Will," I say. "All I'll ever be is another washed-up dreamer that never made the stage."

"Don't say that, April. It's not over for you yet," Will says, "I'll made sure of it."

"Why bother?" I ask. "I won't make it anyways. Do you even know what I've really been through since high school?" I immediately wish I hadn't said that.

I always act like my past was nothing, but it's really left me scarred in some ways. That's why I never tell anyone much of what it is, they'll say I'm broken. Or that I need therapy. I'm not broken, and I don't need anyone. Not in that way.

"Whatever happened to that confident Broadway bombshell I knew in glee club?" Will asks. "She was heading right toward stardom."

"She's gone, Will," I reply sadly. "She gave up about fifteen years ago."

"Maybe you should see a counselor," Will suggests. "It always helped the glee club to express their feelings, and you seem to have a lot you've kept inside."

"What feelings?" I ask sarcastically. "Most people act like I don't have 'em."

"Of course you do," Will says. "Anyone see that."

Crap. I've always been a bit of an open book sometimes. All you have to do is look into my eyes and you can almost always see how I really feel.

"Don't act like it," I say flatly.

"April, under that sad exterior is a heart of gold," Will says. I look at him, taken aback. "I mean it. I saw how you felt when you said you were stealing the kids spotlight at invitationals. You were completely genuine with everything you said. Just do the counseling, please? It really could help you."

I sigh. I honestly don't think it will help me that much, but I might as well go along with it for Will.

"All right…" I say. "but I really don't think it'll do that much for me."

* * *

**What do ya think? Like it? Love it? Rotten tomatoes? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two people! Okay, FYI this chapter is going to switch POVs for Will and April. Then it can sort of show Will seeing April's problems and April denying that they exist. Just thought it could be more interesting that way. The start feels a bit slow to mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91 and I but that's probably because we know what's in store for this story, and it is funny. Oh well, enjoy!**

**A/N: some of this was written by Broadwaybabe WA. We still own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

_Will's POV_

I seriously hope she goes through with the counseling. But I'm afraid she's gonna need a lot more than one session. I'm going to ask Emma who she thinks I should make April an appointment with. I know there's that rehab center downtown, but I don't want them to admit her, not yet anyways. I think I'm going to talk to her some more and get a better idea of what's wrong.

"I want something warmer to wear Will…" I hear her say.

"Okay. We can go to the store later and I'll get you a few things," I suggest.

"Thanks…" she sighs, wrapping the blanket around her tighter. She looks super tiny, like she's lost weight.

"Are you hungry April? I was just about to make myself a sandwich," I smile.

"Not really…" she sighs.

"When was the last time you ate something?" I ask.

"I was in a diner a few hours ago and I saw somebody that I thought went to McKinley, and thought about you," she explains, I'm not sure how much of this is true. But I'm gonna agree with her right now.

"Okay. There's plenty of sandwich stuff in the kitchen if you change your mind," I tell her, and get up.

~•~•~•~•~•~

_April's POV_

My stomach growls lightly. A sandwich does sound kinda good. I don't really feel like eating, though. I don't really remember the last time I actually ate, but I don't mind that much. It all started as a matter of not being able to get food anyway, but after the first day or two the hunger just goes away anyways. It's not like I have a problem or anything, I'm just not hungry. Besides, I don't want a bunch of calories to have to burn. I don't have a way TO burn them.

I still don't want to go to a counselor, but I guess I'll go through with it for Will's sake. Not his sanity's sake though because I think I'll just go and try to embarrass him in public again like the time I was yelling into the mic at the roller rink. That was fun…

~•~•~•~•~•~

_Will's POV_

While I'm in the kitchen I contemplate calling Emma. I think I need to wait a little while longer and talk to her some more. She seems a little worn out right now. I remember my wine cabinet and quietly lock it so she can't get into it and have anymore to drink. I send Emma a text semi explaining the situation and telling her I'd call her later when I knew more information. I quickly make myself a turkey sandwich and grab a few chips before walking back into the living room.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" I ask her.

"Nah, I already told ya, not hungry…" she says to me.

"Okay. Well if you get hungry later, there's plenty of food in the kitchen…" I tell her and take a bite of my sandwich. I hear my phone beep in the other room. Crap, Emma's texted me back and I was stupid and left it there.

"Was that your phone, Will?" She asks, obviously having heard the beeping.

I swallow my food, "Yeah. I'm gonna go get it really fast…" I say, my mind racing as to what Emma has to say.

She's basically told me she likes my idea of counseling. She also told me there's this women's counseling center in downtown Dayton that she highly recommends. And that she'd make a referral if she had to. I reply back, thanking her and telling her that I needed to get back to April.

I walk back in the living room and April is just sitting there, twirling her hair in her fingers, "Who was it?" she asks.

"Emma…" I reply truthfully.

"What did she want?" the tiny blonde asks me.

"April, we really think you should see a counselor, at least once, and I asked her who some of the good counselors were around town…" I explain.

"I don't need help Will… not like that anyways. I'm not crazy…" she replies.

"I never said you were crazy. Emma and I just think that if you talked to someone about what's been going on in your life, that it could possibly make it easier for you to achieve some of your goals…" I reassure her.

"What if I don't want to talk about it…" she asks.

"Unfortunately, You really don't have a choice. Emma's going to look into this one counseling center in downtown Dayton and see if she can get you an appointment," I explain.

"No…" April pouts.

"Hey, you came to me wanting help right? And I'm just trying to do what I think is going to be best for you… and if counseling is part of it, we're going to do it." I tell her.

"Whatever. ONCE, and only ONCE, will I do this. And they are NOT making me go to rehab, I don't want it…" she says.

"I never said anything about rehab, April. But if it's something they suggest to help you get better, then we might have to look into it." I reply.

"Fine. When do you think she'll get me an appointment?" April asks.

"I have no idea. I guess whenever. Don't worry about it, I'll take you."

"Okay… I'm kinda scared…" she quietly says.

"It's okay to be scared. But like I've said, it usually helps the glee kids talk about what's going on… or sing about it for that matter," I tell her.

"I guess… I'll try it," she reluctantly says.

"Good. I'm going to let Emma know when she calls me that you're willing to give it a try. That's a lot of it too, you have to be willing to talk for it to even work," I calmly explain.

"Ugh. So I can't just sit there and listen to some random person blab on for an hour or however long?" she asks.

"No, you can't. I know most people would rather sit and listen to someone talk, but Emma and I really want this to work out so we really want you to cooperate…"

"Fine. You win…" she sighs and pouts.

"Now, let's try this again, do you want something to eat?" I ask, very concerned about her weight.

"Not really…" she quietly answers.

"April…" I reply.

"I'm not hungry! If I was hungry I'd eat something!" she practically yells at me.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you…" I calmly explain.

"Don't worry about me. Nothing's wrong, seriously. I'm fine, I just don't have anywhere to stay…" she replies.

"April, you're hiding a lot. And I can see it. You've gotta let someone help you, and you've gotta take care of yourself every once and a while. And part of it is eating enough so your body stays healthy…" I explain.

"I DON'T HAVE AN EATING DISORDER!" she screams at me, struggling not to cry.

I sigh, "I never said you did, but I'm concerned you're not eating right…" I further explain.

"But I certainly have had plenty to drink…" she tells me, sort of giggling.

"April, is that all you've had? Wine and beer?" I ask, shocked.

"No…" she said, "I've had vodka too." I roll my eyes, exasperated. "You know how they put those little olives in the glasses…" she starts.

"April, THAT is what you've been living on?" I practically yell, "I swear, your body must be like, seventy five percent alcohol instead of water by now!"  
"I can't help it…" she quietly says, like she's scared.

"Hey, I didn't mean to yell, I'm just really worried about you okay? I'm just trying to make sure you're okay…" I reassure her.

She nods. But doesn't say much, because we both hear her stomach growling. "See, you are hungry. What can I get for you?" I ask.

"Water…" she replies. It's better than nothing, and I'm not going to argue with her anymore right now.

I walk into the kitchen to get her a water bottle and I grab a bag of chips from my pantry, just in case she decides to eat them, which probably wont' happen. I'm definitely afraid she's going to need rehab, because I have a feeling she has an eating disorder, and I know she has a drinking problem. So I hope she goes through with this counseling like she says she's going to, and actually lets people help her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: some of this was written by Broadwaybabe WA. We still own nothing.

* * *

****

_WILL'S POV_

We're sitting on my couch, still. April decided she wanted to watch a movie, to try to be normal, is what she told me. And I'm perfectly okay with it, we're sitting on opposite ends of the couch, watching Legally Blonde. We're about a quarter of the way through the movie and I notice that she's shivering. "April are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine…" she replies, not really looking away from the TV.

"You're shivering, you're not okay…" I tell her, trying to look into her eyes.

"I didn't notice, it's kinda cold in here." she quietly replies.

"I have the heat on…" I say, gently feeling her forehead, she doesn't have a fever, "You don't have a fever…"

"I don't know, I just feel cold…" she says.

"Do you want another blanket?" I ask, and she nods, looking at me. "Hey, come here…"

She scoots closer to me and I notice that her body is colder than it should normally be, "April… you're freezing…"

"What?" she asks, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Your body is cold. Are you okay?" I ask, quite concerned.

"I feel okay, other than being cold…" she replies, focusing on the TV.

"Are you sure?" I ask, trying not to sound worried so she might actually talk to me.

"Actually… I'm a bit dizzy." she quietly says.

"Do you want some water? Or something to munch on?" I ask.

"Some water would be okay…" she says.

"Okay, stay covered up, I'm going to go get you some…" I smile, giving her my part of the blanket as I get up off the couch. I get into my kitchen and grab a bottle of water out of the pantry and make my way back to the living room, she's bundled herself up in all of the blankets.

"Here ya go, drink up… I don't want you to get dehydrated" I smile.

She unscrews the cap and takes a few sips of the water and leans into my shoulder. I almost subconsciously put my arm around her and my hand rests on my shoulder. She glances down at my hand and looks back at the TV. About twenty minutes later, the movie has ended and she's sleeping with her head still on my shoulder. I gently rub her shoulder, 'geeze she's so tiny, I've gotta figure something out…"

"Hey, April…" I whisper.

She jumps a little, "What? Oh, sorry…"

"Hey, it's okay. Here… let me get that for you…" I smile, taking her water and sitting it on the coffee table.

"Thanks…" she smiles.

"It's late, we both need some sleep…" I say to her.

"Okay. I'm surprised I slept there, I haven't been able to sleep at all…" she quietly says.

"Really? Is everything okay? I really want to help you.." I calmly reply.

"Yeah. Just those night terrors bugging me…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, concerned.

"Not really…" she sighs.

"Well maybe you could talk to your counselor at your next appointment, or I could call Emma." I explain.

"You don't have to do that."

"Okay. But if you want me to, I will. And you can always talk to me."

"I know that." she yawns.

"Good. Now it's midnight, we both need some sleep…" I smile.

"Alright." she says, tossing the blankets aside and standing up.

* * *

****

3 HOURS LATER

I am awakened by what I think is whimpering. I sit up and look over at April, she must be having a bad dream, because sure enough, she's whimpering, but still sleeping. "April? Hey…."

"Huh?" she yawns.

"You're having a bad dream…" I calmly say to her.

"Oh, just more night terrors… again…" she quietly says.

"Okay, you're going to be okay, come here…" I say to her, as she scoots closer to me and I wrap her in a hug, she's so, so tiny.

"Shhhh, you're going to be okay…" I reassure her, rubbing her back, she doesn't say anything, just cries.

"I'm not gonna go anywhere, I'm gonna help you get better…"

"Why are you always so willing to help me?" she asks, with her face still buried in my shirt.

"I care a lot about you April…" I answer.

"I just want you to know what it feels like to have someone care about you…" I say, gently rubbing her back.

She looks up at me and gives me a weak smile, "It feels nice…"

"I don't want you to worry about every little thing, you need to relax a little…" I calmly say to her.

"I haven't relaxed completely in god knows how long…" she sighs.

"I'm sure it's hard, but I'm going to take care of you and you're gonna get better…" I reassure her.

"Thanks Will, you're always someone I can turn to…" she quietly says.

"I try. I'm sure it's not easy being alone…"

"It isn't, things get quiet and lonely…" she sadly replies.

"Well you're never alone when you're with me. I reassure her, and she just smiles at me.

I hug her tighter, "You really need some sleep, you look exhausted…"

"All right… goodnight Will…" she yawns.

"Goodnight April… let me know if you need anything…"

"Okay…" she pulls the covers back over her tiny body and I notice there aren't very many left for me. I try to get comfortable with what she has left me, but it's not too much, just a little piece of the them. But I do notice she's not shivering, which is good, so she must have enough of the blankets to keep her warm.

I pick my bathrobe up off the floor and wrap myself in it and lay down on the bed, and pull whatever covers April doesn't have on. I fall asleep, but I do notice she's pretty restless, so I drape my arm across her shoulders and she relaxes, scooting closer to me. I pull the covers over me a little more and she snuggles into me, sighs, and sure enough, falls asleep. I close my eyes and am asleep not too long after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mwahahaha! I am back with an update! I know it's totally been since never when I last wrote on this but I finally found the update I wrote so I figured I might as well post and see what happens. This should be interesting. I'll shut up now and let everyone read.**

* * *

"Will, I need some new clothes," I whine from the bedroom as I hold my skirt up so it doesn't slide down.

"Okay…" Will says.

"Well my skirt is too loose!" I complain, walking into the living room.

"Okay, I'll take you shopping…"

"All right…"

"When do you wanna go?" Will asks.

"Sooner would be better…" I say, wishing I could find at least one thing that actually fits in my stuff.

"Yeah, you're probably right… do you want to eat something before we go?"

"No, I'm fine." Yes… there's's a tight feeling in my stomach that begs me to eat but another part of my head that tells me not to…

"Honey, I really want you to take at least a few bites of something…" Will tells me.

"Fine."

"Just something really light… it doesn't have to be a whole lot…" he adds.

"All right…"

"How about some crackers?" Will says.

"Okay," I say, not caring that much what he'd give me.

"I'll get you some. Do you want something to drink too?"

"Just some water," I tell him.

"That's fine…" Will says.

"Okay."

He gets me a few crackers from the pantry and a bottle of water. I just sit there and drink the water.

"April… I'm not gonna take you shopping until you eat a little something…" Will says

"Alright, fine." I take a bite some crackers, though I kinda don't wanna eat them. The knotted feeling in my stomach is going away a little, but I still don't wanna eat very much. Will smiles and I nibble on some crackers

"It doesn't hurt to eat something every once and a while…" Will says as I finish the water. "Do you want a few more crackers?" he asks.

"I'm good…" Not really…

"You sure? I'm worried about your eating…"

"I'm fine, Will," I lie. That tight feeling is coming back way too quickly, but I don't want to eat that much…

"April… your clothes are getting to be too big on you…" Will points out.

"I know that." Of course I know that, I always pay attention to my clothes.

"Which probably means your losing weight… you need to eat more than just a few crackers…"

"Will, I'm fine," I say. I really don't wanna talk about this…

"You keep saying that… but I'm really concerned about you…"

"Why?"

"You're cold all the time, you're hardly eating anything and you keep having nightmares…"

"I always have nightmares," I reply stubbornly. Anyways, it's fall. Of course I'm cold a lot…

"I know… but the other stuff I'm really worried about…" Will says.

"Don't worry."

"April… I wish I didn't have to, but I really think you have an eating disorder…"

"I don't have an eating disorder!" I yell at him. I really don't wanna talk about this anymore, and I don't have an eating disorder… since when would anybody care if I did, anyways?

"Seriously, April. I really want you to think about this…" Will says, "I don't want you to be mad at me, but I'm worried about you…"

"Will, don't worry. I don't have an eating disorder," I say again. I don't wanna talk to anyone about how little or much I'm eating. Why WOULD anybody care? Nobody ever cared about me at all up till now…

"Until someone tells me otherwise, I'm gonna believe you do…"

"Will…" I whine.

"I'm sorry, April… but you came to me wanting me to help you, and I've gotta know what's wrong before I can help you…"

"I just need some help staying sober…"

"I know, and you've done pretty good there, but I'm also concerned about your eating…"

"Don't be."

"I know you want me to pretend like there's not a problem, but there is…" Will says.

"No there isn't."

"April… you're so tiny right now, it's almost unhealthy, I'm not trying to be mean, it's the truth… I'm not mad at you, okay… I'm just worried… April, please talk to me…"

"Why?"

"There's a lot that you're hiding, and I want to help you…" Will says. "Hey, you know what. Let's go shopping for a while then we can talk…"

"Okay," I say, glad to finally change the subject. I don't wanna keep having to tell Will I don't have an eating disorder, and I don't. I lost my appetite a while ago, so I don't eat that much anymore…

"Just let me get my shoes and my keys…"

"Okay."

* * *

**Hello, peoples! Thought you'd never see me again, yes? Well I was tossing out old google docs I don't need and I found this! An UPDATE!  
PS the eating disorder thing was inspired by some peoples comments on her weight. Some people thought she looks insanely skinny, and my mom is beginning to believe she has/had an eating disorder. Seriously, like every time she came on screen,  
Mom: "SHE'S TOO SKINNY! She's like a stick with boobs!"  
Me: *facepalm* "Mom…"  
So yeah…**


End file.
